The Abused
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Death, blood, good and evil. Sesshomaru doesn't want to play by daddy's rules, Naraku plays by no rules, and both males are in it for the blood and power. Lord Inu, wishing to save his sons future puts a Monk, A slayer and then a Miko at his side to oversee the hits he goes on. She tries to bring him to her side all while falling for the darkness that is Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_  
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_  
_Please don't make any sudden moves_

A laugh-filled the empty half-lit halls, but it was not a happy laugh, but the laugh of the insane. The demons here were now quiet, save for his laughter, and the clanking noise of his empty tin cup against bars. His laughter got louder, "He Comes!" He said in laughter, "He Comes, just wait!"

He hit the bars hard and threw his dirty head back "He comes! My master, he comes!"

But within the shadows, something else was coming, it darted in and out like nothing more than a shadow, and the prisoners master would lift no finger to help him.

The insane laugh echoed, and all at once, it was silenced.

Just as quickly as he came, he left, he stopped only for a moment to turn and smirk at the dark fortress. No, a prison that was meant to hold evil in and to keep outsiders out. It was a dark place.

Outside its gates, the grounds were guarded by Miko's; they were the first and last defense against evil or to anyone who should not be there. Once inside the gates, the grounds were littered with holy men, but the demons inside were so dark these holy men had to constantly redo their sutras and spells. They also had to be rotated in shifts. Inside the walls, they had the strongest of demon guards, but even then, some fell victim to the heavy pressure of evil.

And yet, he slipped right in and right out. Which was no wonder, the place could not contain the evil he really wished to kill, Naraku.

Sesshomaru looked at his bloody claws; no doubt, he would catch fire from his father for this, but he Sesshomaru didn't care; he wanted blood and blood he got damn it.  
He took one last look and the evil place, its aura purple around the building, then he took off. The night would soon end, and the sun would bring news of what he had done.

He did not fear his father, but he knew this would end in a pointless conversation.

If Naraku and his henchmen didn't play the rules, why would he?

Sesshomaru didn't like sitting around, he was a man of action, but he never did anything without good reason, and he did not waste his time even if he did have forever.

Unlike his father, Sesshomaru held no hesitation, and he was not merciful. When he had a hit, he hit, and he hit hard. He was a demon, and while his father was strong, Sesshomaru was feared.

He had actually done the Mikos and Monk a great justice this night, or at least in his eyes, even though their lives meant very little to him, he was no hero. But should Naraku decide he needs one of the demons confined, he would get to them while leaving a string of death in his wake. Unlike demons, monks, and Mikos were a dying breed. Demon's where feared by the humans and righly so.

Sesshomaru missed the dark ages, of course, some would call this the dark ages.

He knew the prison would be pissed, but it was their own fault, if anything it should be a lesson to them, he could quickly spin this on them if need be. Sesshomaru smirked, did these people think he would care, he was not on their side, or on Naraku side. Some would argue he was good; others would say evil.

Sesshomaru was in the middle, not good, not really evil, just a demon. Dark, cold, uncaring, and loved a good blood hit. He had a dark heart, but he would be the first to tell you that, unlike Naraku, he had no heart.

Sesshomaru may have been his father's son, but he only answered to himself, no father, no religion, no woman, and not to Naraku.

It really was his own father's fault; after all, his name meant 'killing perfectionist.'


	2. Chapter 2

_ You don't know the half of the abuse._

"Sesshomaru!" His father loud voice boomed,

"Yes, father,"

"Dont you take that tone with me!" She slammed his fist on his son's desk "He was detained!"

"I fail to see your point; a hit is a hit." Sesshomaru was digging dry blood from his claws,

"He was detained!" His father stated through clenched fangs,

"Its life was finished. I simply ended it before more damage could be done; you should thank me, father."

A warning growl erupted from the man who looked like him. "That was not your decision to be made; once they are detained, we stand down!"

Sesshomaru looked up at his great yet terrible father, "Says who father, since when do we play by the rules, Naraku does not."

"We are not Naraku, and rules are there for reasons Sesshomaru, you of all people should know that, respect it!"

He did respect rules, and he followed them and demanded others do the same; this, however, was different; they were demons; they were the leaders of the free world!

"You may be a feared demon Sesshomaru, stoic and cold like your mother and powerful like me, but you are no God, be careful son, least they grow tired of you pretending to be."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Is it not the God's fault that I am what I am, my thirst for blood is their doing, and yours."

His father stood, "I have had enough; I am the alfa you are my son."

"Care to see who is now stronger, father?"

"You wish the challenge me for Alfa?" His father took out two swords "Very well, but if I win, you lose."

Sesshomaru blinked, those were his birthright in his father's hands, and yet the man teased him as if they were not.

"I know what your thinking; do not forget; you are not my only son."

His eyes narrowed, and he stood, pulling his sword from his side, it had a power of its own. He should challenge him, should, but "No matter father, one day I will kill your mistake, with his very sword and those will be mine." Then he quickly put his away. "Another time, father, I am busy."

Inu Tashio tucked his swords back and turned " You have been warned Sesshomaru, do not let it happen again,"'

"You will stop me?" He simply said, unscared at the threat,

"Do not make me call you mother Sesshomaru; you will heed me."

He was not scare of her either, well maybe just a tiny, tiny bit, she was far more abusive than his father, he wondered for a moment if his mother was not the true Alfa of Inu.

"But I will not stop you for now, but keep going down this path son, and you will lose yourself to that blood, and when you do, you will see the power of these swords, but it will not by your hands but through your heart."

With that he left, Sesshomaru blinked, did his father just threaten to kill him with his own birthrights?


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to the room of people_

There were far too many people in his office. The warden of the prison, the media, some Mikos, and one weird Monk getting slapped by said Mikos, their holy power unaffected on him.

Sesshomaru growled, "Get out."

The warden was angry, the vein popping in his head was evidence of that,

"Let it be a lesson to you, that prison you keep is not near as strong as you would have them think."

"That is unfair Lord," One of the Miko's spoke,

"If it can not keep me out, then it will not keep him out." Sesshomaru pointed out.

She was offended, and he didn't care. "If you wish to see more of your kind cut down, then by all means," He offered, "He concerns me not."

They all knew, sadly he was right, more training and more power was needed,

"Get out."

Everyone left except for one man in purple and black robes and gold staff.

"Are you hard of hearing Monk."

"No?" He sat down,

Sesshomaru looked at him, "Then you have a death wish."

"No, dont think so."

"What do you want, Monk."

"Nothing,"

A slow growl lifted into Sesshomaru's throat, "I am not a tolerant man."

"Of that, I am aware."

"If you have something to say, say it, otherwise go back to the prison of which you came."

"I didn't come from the prison."

The growl stopped "Then are you here to seek a hit, is that not, unholy of you?"

Miroku laughed, "Goodness no, that is not my intention at all."

Sesshomaru stood, and Miroku smiled faded. "I am here on your father's order, my Lord."

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped,

"I am here to help."

"I do not need help."

"You may not, but those souls you dispatch do, you know for every one you kill he creates another,"

"I fail to see what that has to do with you."

Miroku sighed, "He is holding a Miko prisoner."

"I fail to see what that has to do with this"

"She a soul stealer."

Sesshomaru was getting ready to kill this man,

"The souls you kill are just as evil as the body they are in spirt, the priestess is calling them in and Naraku is using them."

Sesshomaru was not about to ask the man again,

"Your father sent me to say a prayer and offer sutras of the souls, stopping them from leaving."

That, actually was a decent idea, "I will not have a monk follow me around, and I am not a babysitter."

"All is well then; I have no intentions of following you, my Lord, we shall follow everyone else."

He didnt miss the 'we',

"Each demon will have a Monk."

"You, human, will be to slow."

Miroku shrugged "Maybe, maybe not, but my presents here remains, I'm afraid you will be seeing a lot of me, I will do my best to stay out of your way, but I do hope you will lean on me if needed."

Sesshomaru lean on a Monk?

"Are you mad, monk?"

He smiled '"Some think so."

Now that he thought about it, he knew this Monk; he had a cursed wandering hand. Of course, his father chose him.


End file.
